Gods Camp
by max and me in a tree
Summary: Random kids are selcted into a mysterious camp. But are the kids so random after all? Who are the mysterious voices they keep hearing in their heads? And why are they growing super powers? Will be moved to my fictionpress account, my poor toaster.
1. Artemis that is Diana

**A/N: Hiya folks, this is my second story up and I hope you like it! It's not as long as you think it is, trust me! It's about these kids that go to Camp but they don't know that they're reincarnations of the Greek gods! Enjoy, and don't die while I'm gone. R&R plz!**

**Luv ya bunches,**

**Max :)**

Chapter One: Artemis

That is, Diana.

Just read the stupid book.

Once again, the bus hit a giant pothole and once again, my forehead slammed up against the dirty old pane of the window I was drearily staring out of. That would _so _leave a mark in the morning. Ow.

Callum had his crooked nose in his journal, occasionally thinking of something that made sense and scribbling it down in his dreadful handwriting, trying to get it in before he could forget it again. His face was illuminated in the bright sunlight while mine was in the shadows. He sucked on his eraser patiently waiting for words to come to his empty brain.

I rubbed my sore head with the heel of my palm and scowled impatiently. Why couldn't we get to the camp by plane? It was only around 45 minutes by plane from Herndon, VA. It was sixteen hours by bus. Then again, money is tight, and Mom wouldn't have let us go alone anyway. That's three plane tickets to Florida. Rather expensive, doncha think? Plus we had to enter the actual Camp Io by bus, because that was the only way that they'd let you in.

I reached through the seat and tapped him on the shoulder of his t-shirt. He was in the seat in front of me, leaning against the window also. His pillow blocked him from the bumps, something I didn't even pack. I pack light, and why need a pillow if the camp had a perfectly fine one for me to use? Pro: My bag only weighed like, 13 ounces. Con: I had a bump forming on my head that was the size of Alaska!

"What?" Callum asked, looking up from the journal. He was annoyed, that was apparent to see. Callum is the calm one in the family. With Mom and Dad always fighting, there was no way that we could survive without him keeping the peace all the time. Whenever he's interrupted, he's pretty much bugged. Thank God I knew that, or I would never have been able to annoy him!

"Don't forget your sunscreen!" I giggled, leaning back in my seat. Callum had applied, like, almost three layers of sunblock before we even left the house. He scowled at me and brushed his shaggy hair from his eyes.

The girl next to me rolled her eyes and turned back to the boy she was flirting with, a guy with eyes so blue it was sort of annoying. Intimidating, really. The girl looked like a natural leader, sitting up straight and making complete eye contact the whole time, but whenever I tried to say something, she would just sniff and turn away, like I was an annoying little kid. Grr. Diana is not to be ignored.

The guy flipped his chocolate-colored hair to the side again. He had a Bieber-do. He was nodding at every single thing that she said, as if in a trance. Guys are idiots. Now my Ma says that I'm just not into guys yet, but I'm well past puberty and guys are still nutheads. Sure, some boys are cute. But guys? They're puppy cute, not 'I wanna kiss you with every particle in my body!' cute. I'll never get into boys. I rolled my eyes at the couples and sat back in my seat, glancing out my window to the woods.

It was very dark out already. I checked my watch: 6:17. The forest has a million different trees, and even more kinds of animals. We stopped at an intersection. Of course, even if the road is clear in the MIDDLE OF THE JUNGLE, the hundred-year-old-driver feels the need to stop.

I scanned the trees with my needle-in-a-haystack-finding eyesight. I was about to tell the two to shut _up_, when I saw something, halfway concealed behind a tree. I could see knobby knees and a triangular face. It was a doe, all alone in the brush.

Nervously, it locked eyes with me. I could see it fidgeting, dying to get back to its fawn. I felt a little corner of my mouth slide up into my crooked half-grin. I wanted to tell the whole bus to look, but that would most definitely make things too loud with the wide-open windows, and scare the deer off.

"Oh, no _way!_" The girl next to me squealed, probably about something the guy said. Frightened, the doe widened her eyes, turned, and took off through the woods. The last I saw of it was a big, bushy tail.

Even though I had only met this girl around 15½ hours ago, that was already the last straw. Powered by rage, I swung towards her with my shoulder, bumping her into the aisle. She grabbed the seat, catching herself. Her eyebrows went up in a tiny "Oh no you di'int" gesture. Slowly, her head swiveled to face me.

"Was there something that you wanted?" she said real, real slow like I was a 4 year old preschooler. I gave her my biggest nacho smile.

"Oh, yeah," I said. Because you know what nachos are?

Cheesy.

"You are the biggest, fattest jerk that comes around. You just scared away a perfectly good doe, a nice and beautiful one, and for what? You _squealed_ her away. How does that feel? Really, I bet you were just flirting with him (big gesture). That doe will probably never come near here again. Just because you have a big crush on him, doesn't mean that you scare away the wildlife of the planet. JUST SHUT UP." The cheesiness is remarkable. I swear I could make a sandwich.

Of course, I had to make it worse. "And oh, what's your name please?" The girl was seething.

"Jade. Jade Queen. Now would you please get off the bus and go back to whatever a-tree huggin' town you came from," she snapped.

"You know," I said, "Jade is green. I can understand you; it's not easy being green. Hey, maybe you're related to the wicked witch of the west. I can definitely see the resemblance." With that, I turned and slid my head into its respected place on the sill.

I was only just nodding off, ignoring Jade's raged whispers, when a massive hand came from the seat above me and smushed my face into the glass. I tried to turn and look at whatever idiot is doing this, but the meaty hand just squeezed tighter.

"You jest get off Jade's back, 'kay lil' lady? None o' yer business what she does or don' do. Now when we's-uh gettin' to camp, you two's gunna bunk as far away as that is poss-ble, an' you'll never see the likes uh each oth-uh again, ya hear?" The boy's voice was really grizzly and low. It supported a southern accent, a really strong one.

"Sure, Cowboy. Now if you would release me, that'd be real swell," I retorted. The hand pushed harder for just a short second longer, and then let go. I immediately spun around to see who in the world that thick-headed jerk was.

In the seat behind me was an older guy, at least college age. He was wearing jeans and a torn-up t-shirt, and I thought he looked like that guy from the Avatar-with-the-blue-people movie. You know, the guy who can't walk? Yeah, him.

I rolled my eyes and faced forward, just in time to see an age-old sign that said, roughly, Camp Io. We were there. I tapped Callum on the shoulder to tell him, but he shook me off. He was too buried in his book to notice.

We parked in a lot, and the driver told us that we were hiking to Camp. Everyone started gathering their things and filing off obediently.

When I got off, all I could see was green. Trees, vines, even shrubs. I couldn't even find the sky. I saw a girl coming towards me and turned around.

She was a bright redhead, and she had flitting green eyes. She had a lime-green bandana tying up her hair and a stringy tie-dye t-shirt. She was smiling, inspired by the nice forest. Her eyes were locked on me. She was really tall. As she approached, she held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Cirrus, like the cloud. But you can call me Siri."

"Nice to meet you, Siri. I'm Diana." I replied, grateful to have a friend before we got to Camp. It would stink, not knowing anyone. "Is this your first year too?"

"Yeah, I saw a flier in my mailbox," she said. Her story was similar to mine. Me and Callum's were in the door. "I just wanted to tell you that it was great how you stood up for that doe. I love wildlife, and I thought I was the only one who'd seen it, but then she scared it away and I was mad. So thanks." She was still smiling like the sun.

"It was nothing, really. I've always had a special connection to deer and—."

"Oh!" she cried suddenly, interrupting me. "We have to go catch up!"

I looked and saw that the group was well up the trail, and we were still only at the bottom. I started giggling and running up, Siri following me. It was steeper than I thought, and when I caught up I was winded. I felt bad for all of the kids that were coughing and sniffling because of the pollen. Siri and me were fine. No allergies here, thank God.

The grisly, old driver was at the front of the pack, going on and on about how the Camp was said to inspire magical powers. I rolled my eyes. Most camps had some stupid legend that made the kids try harder or something. At my last camp, it was that spirit stick, all purple and pink. I never was picked, and yet the camp bully, Tanya, was picked on the second night. The counselors were idiots. I was wishing as hard as I could that Io wouldn't be like that.

Siri was smiling and nodding, the poor girl. She was probably hooked on whatever the potbellied driver was saying, that legend junk. I always loved myths, but I hate made-up stories. The Greek myths were all really cool, and had a bit of a realistic twist on them. Like Arachne was bragging, for instance. She got turned into a spider. Whoops.

Finally, we got to the little camp. Little being the opposite. The camp was huge, expanding past my sight. There were campers from the last session scattered all over the place, hugging and kissing and whatnot. Some were getting on the loading bus while others were staying for the next two weeks and simply waving. The buildings were in a little U, and I guessed they were shops. Trails branched off all over the place. It felt like home.

Siri gasped and ran over to run the different kinds of ivy through her fingers. She smiled, and I remember thinking, _if something that simple makes her happy, it'd be great to be her._ She started spinning around and around, the beads on her tie-dye clicking together. Finally she fell over, laughing like a nut. I went over and helped her get up. We joined the rest of the group.

The guide explained that this was the commons area, main street basically. He showed us the main trail at the base of the U that led to the activities. He also showed the Counselor cabin, which was also at the base of the U.

"Now," he sighed. "I will assign you cabins. Please listen carefully and come up when your name is called. When your whole cabin is up here, I will tell you which way to go and what the name of your cabin is. Then you may go. Understood? Alright, ladies first."

The girls smirked and the boys sulked. I felt like laughing, but I stayed silent. The guide took his glasses and set them on the bridge of his nose shakily. He started reading off the clipboard.

"Mia Harris." An average-looking girl went up to the front.

"Taylor Mage." This girl was the opposite. Heck, she had purple hair!

"Minnie Smoter." A smart looking girl with big, black glasses.

"Lily Townshend." A wavy blonde with bright blue eyes.

"Lastly, Jade Queen." I saw Taylor giggle once. Jade went regally up to join the group. "You are in the cabin up the second left path, then up the first left. You're in the HC cabin. You get to pick what those initials stand for, and you may go now."

The girls ran off up the path. The guide continued.

"Pina Mitchell." She was a Hispanic girl with long black hair. Siri leaned over and whispered 'that's my step sister.'

"Siri Mitchell." Siri walked up and linked arms with her sis.

"Victoria Paige." A sporty brunette joined them at the front.

"Diana Skee." That was me. I went up and stood nervously with the others.

"Lastly, Vee Worm." A few boys snickered as the brownish-redhead worked her way through the crowd. She stood next to me, and I felt nicer, almost hotter. "You five will be in the TH cabin. Once again, you choose the name. Follow them but turn up the path at the second left. You way go now."

The five of us skittered up the path and into the trees. We could hear the girls partying at the first left, but our turn was silent. We ran up to the screen door.

"Ready?" asked Vee, building up the moment with her hand grasping the knob. I rolled my eyes and shoved her against the door. She fell in and burst out laughing. I looked around.

The room was a pentagon, more or less. Against each wall was a princess canopy bed, with big plush comforters on each one. They all had huge pillows with faux fur on the outside. In the middle was a big circular dresser with drawers. There were plenty of creative rugs all over the floors.

Everything was perfect. I ran to the bed-my bed, it seemed. The comforter had stars and moons on it and I could see the little phone charger for when I couldn't sleep. The canopy had a bunch of clouds and cows jumping over moons. The other girls were obsessing over their beds (heck, Siri's looked like a forest!), but I was quite happy where I was.

I pulled back the sheets and crawled under the covers, and then, I fell asleep.

**Hey, how did you like the first chapter? Plz R&R even if its nothing much. You guys are the best! If you haven't gotten around to it yet, you can also read my other story, Thrice Upon A Flying Car. Visit my profile if you haven't already!**

**Luv ya bunches,**

**Max :)**


	2. Still Artemis chill out

Chapter Two: Still Artemis, Chill out.

I mean Diana!

Oh forget it.

Who knows a camp that wakes you up from your first good sleep in months at six am?

I do.

I can't remember my dream. I really never can. I was subconscious, sort of aware of the events around me, but not really very much.

That is, until someone blew a bugle in my ear, blasting my eardrum out.

I jolted out of bed, as wide awake as it gets.

"WHAT THE HECK CALLUM!" I yelled out the door, knowing that he would hear me. He can play the trumpet, clarinet, flute, recorder, bugle, French horn, trombone, harp, didgeridoo, triangle, cello, violin, guitar, synthesizer, banjo, ukulele, jug, and even the tuba. Figures that he would blast me in the face with some jazz first thing in the morning.

I grumbled as I trudged back into the cabin. As I swung open the screen door, I could hear my cabin mates talking.

"…that creepy bus driver did say that we had to name it according to the initials," Vee was saying. They were plopped in beanbag chairs over against the empty back wall.

Siri saw me and pulled out a blue and pink spotted beanbag chair from a closet. "We have to shopping in there today. None of the classes start until tomorrow, so today is for exploration. We get to decorate the room!"

"And as I was saying, we need a cabin name by tomorrow, don't we?" Vee injected.

"What are the iniciales otra vez?" asked Pina. I was… confused. I don't speak much Spanish.

"TH. The initials are TH," said Siri, obviously used to Pina's small English vocab.

"Wait, who was Io anyway? Maybe that can help us get with the theme," asked Victoria.

"Some princess in Greek Mythology. Zeus's assistant," I told them. I know more about Greek mythology than anyone in my grade.

"Can we do something Greek then?"

"How about Titan Heirs?" volunteered Vee.

"Too cliché. Make it angled toward the Gods, not the Titans," said Victoria.

"Trust Hera?"

"Why would we do that?" asked Vee. "Hera is the Queen of the Gods, and we're outcast. Why would we want her?"

In the silence, instead of cricket chirping, there was cow mooing in the distant field. I laughed a little, then got back to the task at hand.

It shot me like a bolt of lightning, so powerful that I shot out of my chair.

"The Hunters," I stated. There were no arguments that time. No sound at all.

"Then it's settled. The Hunters." With that I dropped right back into the safety of my chair.

"Hey, wanna go explore now?"

**I updated almost everything today! Come check it out!**

**~~~~~Max**

**(-) peace out!**


	3. Callum's voice

Chapter Three: Apollo

Oh shoot, Callum!

Nevermind…

Thank God, I didn't get stuck in the knucklehead cabin.

Well, no, that wasn't the cabin's name. They got the initials RK, not KH. But I think you know what I mean.

In the RK cabin was that muscled Texan, Ty; the goth boy, Van; Bieber-head, Jake; and surfer dude, Dean. All the jocks shoved into one cabin. Suckish, huh?

Not more suckish than the losers in my cabin.

I was a tad excited, but not freaked out completely like Diana. I was happy to see her go run off with her group of gals, hopefully away from me for the rest of the summer.

The driver moved on to the boys, telling us that we would be on the first left path, next to the girls. He quickly dismissed the RK cabin, and I figured I would be in the next one like Di.

"Gabriel Kiesender." He was all made up like a girl. His hair was even slicked back!

"Herc Messal." A guy in red echo sneaks with wings on them, too busy texting to hear his name called the first time.

"Nick Outouri." A very woodsy looking dork. He had a hiking backpack on, which on the bus I heard him say was for 'emergencies'.

"Callum Skee." That was me. I walked up, avoiding eye contact with my cabin mates.

"Beck Winnow." I tried to avert my eyes as he dragged his feet to the front of the pack, obviously bored.

"That's it, you're the GD cabin. Go now!"

This was the first time where I was first leading a group. I jogged ahead, Nick trudged behind me, admiring the wildlife. Then was Gabriel, trying to keep his hair down. Behind him was Herc, texting. Beck was still down in the clearing, too bored to care that we'd left already.

I got to the yurt first, plunking down on what seemed like my bunk. It had all these musical notes on the cover, and it was bright yellow, my favorite color. I plugged my iPod into the built in charger for in the morning, when I'd wake up early and be instantly bored.

I shook my fist to the ground and held up my watch. It was only 7:30, but I was still exhausted. I get tired early.

It maybe started when I was six, and my first grade teacher taught me the saying, "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." Ever since I've woken up early, gone to bed late, and become obsessed with rhymes.

And, of course, loved Ben Franklin.

The other boys finally got into the cabin, Herc still texting. I tucked myself under the covers and pulled the glasses off of my nose.

_Goodnight, _I told myself.

_Sweet dreams, _myself answered back.

I bolted upright out of bed…

…that wasn't me.

**How do you like my cliffie? I don't exactly know where I'm going with this, so good luck to me!**

**You like?**

**You review!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~~~~~Max**


	4. Apollo

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait :D If you're ever bored and need amother Greek mythology fic to read, I wrote another one(which I also updated yesterday)! It's called Represent; go and check it out if you've got some free time!**

**And don't forget all of my off the hook PJO fics! Check out my new one, PJO raps!**

**Oh and sorry if this is short, I was rushing since it's around midnight when I'm writing this, but I'll be posting it in the morning. So yah I wanna get some sleep :D**

**Nowww... READ!**

Chapter Four: Apollo

I mean—!

Just screw it…

What the..? I thought, flinging my legs over the side of my bunk and groped around my table for my glasses. Finding them I ran out of the cabin, with Herc yelling after me "HEY! CALLUS! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

I remember one of the counselors saying on the way up, "The girls are pink, the boys are blue, and there will be absolutely no purple. That's right, forget any thoughts you're having. No boys in the girls' cabin, no girls in the boys' cabin. Yuh got that? Good."

Screw you, hillbilly. I'm going to see my sister.

After all, I was already breaking the rule about 10pm-6am. That's quiet time. You don't have to sleep, but you have to remain in your cabin and be respectful (noise-wise) of other campers.

I was the only one that listened, and yet I'm still breaking the rules. And even worse, on the first night! I'm the rule follower! What am I doing?

_That's right Callum. What _are_ you doing?_

Oh, right. That's what I'm doing.

I ran through the woods, trying to remember where Diana's cabin was. Second left, second left, second left. I quickly got to her cabin, and I was up the steps, ready to knock.

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Callum STOP!_

I froze, and considered what would happen if I did knock. Someone would wake up, call the counselors, and I'd be shipped home. I could NOT survive another summer with our Mom. I just couldn't.

She wasn't even our real Mom. She was just another foster parent, and before you'd know it she'd be gone, the last name Skee gone with it.

I turned around and walked back to my cabin, tired as ever now.

Who are you? I thought as hard as I could. Don't answer, please don't answer, pllllleeeease don't—.

_Apollo, God of poetry, music, and a bunch of other cool stuff._

And why the hell are you in my brain exactly?

_Because eventually, you will be me._

And that's exactly how the camp counselor found me, passed out in the middle of the woods.

**Oooh! Cliffie-ish-thing!**

**Everything is updated today (almost), so go and check it man!**

**If you like, you review! That's how the world works! And also, people keep _alerting_ but not _reviewing. _What's with that? How does that work? Not that I don't appreciate the alerts, i do, but reviews mean more because EVERYONE can see them!**

**The Question of the day is also featured in my new story on ficpress, twelve. it is this!: If you could have any super power, what would it be?**

**Leave interesting or creative responces in a review, and i'll tell you if one of the twelve has that power. Then, I'll tally up the votes and post the results in tomorrow's twelve update! YAAAAY!**

**The link to my ficpress account (my poor toaster) is on my profile, so you can go see twelve.**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**HUG A MONKEY!**

**-Em**


	5. Sorry guys

**WARNING::::::::: This is not good news.**

**I'm sorry to inform you that this is not, in fact, fanfiction.**

**So I am not continuing it here.**

**It will be edited and posted onto my fictionpress profile, my poor toaster.**

**I truly am sorry guys, it's actually a pretty bad story and I'm surprised that people are still reading it.**

**The same fate is true to my other greek mythology story, Represent.**

**Go read it! *(doe eyes)***

**I also have other stories for harry potter (which may be updated this weekend), PJatO or PJO, Gallagher Girls, and Maximum Ride.**

**I love you guys! I'll update this weekend, hopefully!**

**LUV YA BUNCHES! :3**

**~Em**


End file.
